Two Pink Lines
by narutogurl
Summary: Clare never thought she would find herself here. But those two little pink lines, said it all. Isn't it funny how one test can change the course of your life forever?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little idea I had out of the blue. Definitely not going to be a oneshot. The first chapter Is really really short, so I'm sorry. Future chapters will be longer. The story line takes place in the current season, (season eleven), and Clare is a sixteen year old junior, with Eli an eighteen year old senior. All of background drama will be loosely following the current drama on Degrassi. Now enough talking, lets get to it. :) **

* * *

The anxious beating of my heart stopped dead and my quivering hand suddenly became deathly still, causing me to drop the object currently in my hand. Every other bit of drama or thoughts floating around in my head dissipated from my mind, and the only thing I could make out were those two little pink lines that would change my life forever.

My body was a Grecian stone sculpture as I stood at the sink in the grotesquely decorated country-style bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a strikingly black spider gliding almost gracefully up the patterned-lace yellow wallpaper, triggering chaotic thoughts to drift though my brain. The spider forced Eli's face to flash in front of me as I let my life rewind itself as if a recording in my mind, the images shooting past heartbreak and high school drama back to the very first moment we met and back again. My only thought was Eli. How would he react? What would he say?

I was pregnant. The one thing I never would have imagined for myself at sixteen. Shockingly, I wasn't crying. The extent of my emotions at point was numbness and unbelief. "This can't be real," I chanted over and over in my head, all the time knowing on some other level that it was. I stood motionless, collecting every crazy thought rushing through my mind.

It was my cell phone that tore me from my trance. I looked down at it's glowing screen resting on the counter top, flashing the name "Alli." Slowly, almost as if a dream, I picked up the phone and accepted the call, putting it to my ear. "…Hullo?"

"Clare! This is like THE biggest emergency ever! So Dave and I were one the phone and I told him that I'm not the biggest fan of Drake and he was all like, 'Excuse me, but Drake is like the best rapper in the world', and I was like, 'Hello? Rap isn't even music! It's just a stupid a guy talking really fast to a beat!' and then he was like…." I let Alli ramble on about her trivial latest relationship drama, not really listening like a good friend should, but at this point I was in no state of mind to really care what crazy thing Alii was making drama about now.

"Clare? Are you even paying attention to me?" Alli sighed into the phone, only slightly annoyed. "What's wrong, hun? Is it Eli?"

"Alli, I-"

"Don't. Lemeguess, He's coming on too strong again? I told you this would happen. Ever since you two got back together at the Frostival, I knew he would relapse!"

"Alli, no! It's just that-"

"Hun, don't fight me. You two just aren't healthy together. I mean the boy is inlove with you, but let's face it, the boy can be nuts. Ok, he is nuts, but my point is-"

"Alli! Stop it! Eli and I are absolutely perfect! You have goddamn idea, okay? You have no right to say anything about him! You barely even fucking know Eli!" I couldn't control myself. The numbness was broken and all of a sudden, I felt as if my body and mind were being consumed by an overcoming force of emotion . What was this? My walls were breaking down and I couldn't stop myself from screaming. In anger, I sunk my teeth into my hand, drawing blood, and when I looked down, I notice something strange on my hand. The droplets of blood rising to the surface of my skin mixed with something else…tears.

* * *

**Short? Yes. Unedited? Yes. Ashamed? Sorta. Reviews are my cookies! 3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is horribly short, but I haven't updated in forever and I was dying to put something up. So I hope you enjoy :3**

"Clare, what the hell is going on?" Ali whispered, the worry in her voice evident. But I couldn't answer. I was too busy sobbing on the floor in the bathroom. My entire body was shaking, and my eyes stung with tears.

"Clare, I'm coming over. Right now." Ali declared. "'Don't panic, okay? I'll be there in five." The line went dead, and I heard the dial tone sound in my ear, but I couldn't bring myself to move, even if only to hang up the phone. I curled myself in to fetal position, hugging my knees to my chest, and let the tears stream done my face.

The next thing I knew, Ali was rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be okay. How was it supposed to be okay? She had no idea what was even going on! My life was completely over. Goodbye university, Goodbye well-paying job, goodbye reputation. Everything I had going for me no longer mattered.

I must have laid on the floor with my head in Ali's lap for at least an hour before my tears were dried up simply because I didn't have any left to shed.

"Ali, I'm pregnant." My voice was even, calm. I took a slow breath, waiting for the anticipated scream to come from Ali.

"WHAT? This isn't happening!" she shrieked, her arms flailing around. It was her turn to cry, and I held her. "How could you do this to yourself, Clare?"

"It's like I meant for it to happen, Ali. Who the hell plans to get pregnant at sixteen?" I groaned, pushing her off me, and stormed into my bedroom.

"Clare, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" Ali raced in after me, plopping down on my bed.

I sighed. "It's okay." I laid down on my back, letting the soft comforter suck me into it's warmth.

"So," Ali countered after a few silent minutes, "What the hell are we going to do about this?"

"I need to tell Eli." I whispered, my voice shaky with the thought. How was he going to react? The thought alone scared me. I knew he would be upset, but he would probably more or less accept it, or at least…I was praying.

"Do you want me to go?" Ali asked, looking over at me.

"Actually, that may not be a bad idea. I need to talk to him alone."

"Okay, Clarebear." Ali reached over to squeeze my arm. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'll be okay….I think. Just go. I'll call you later." I sat up to give her one last hug before she left, and reached over to my bed side table for my phone. Absentmindedly, I punched in the numbers and hit send. The ring lasted for what seemed like hours and I held my breath, my mind completely blank. I clenched my eyes shut, and bit down hard on my lip, waiting for the answer. Finally, I heard his voice.

"Hullo?" A groggy deep voice greeted me, ":Good morning, baby." I couldn't help but laugh. It was one in the afternoon and he was still in bed. Typical Eli.

"Good morning, Elijah."

"How's my beautiful Clare this morning?" I could tell by his voice that he was smiling, and I half smiled into the phone as well, cheered up a bit by his the sound of him, but quickly I remembered the reason I had called him in the first place.

"Eli," I said, tone serious, "you need to come over. Now. "

**A/N: So? Other than it being short what did you think? Leave me a review and tell me! **


End file.
